What will you answer me?
by misa325
Summary: Soul asks Maka to marry him on her 18th birthday. What will her answer be? One-shot


**Author's note 1: I had this story stuck in my head for days, so I decided to write it down. **

**Author's note 2: I keep reminding my readers that I'm not native English speaker. So if you see any mistakes in my story, please, tell me about them.**

**And the last one: **"speaking"; _"thinking" _

* * *

Soul was nervous. Today was Maka's birthday. Eighteenth birthday. The day when he's going to do it.

The boy opened drawer in his table and took out a small blue box. Inside was a small ring with a small beautiful green stone.

"_We are dating for two years. And now I'm going to propose. I think I'm ready for this. But what if Maka isn't ready? What if she won't accept it? What if it's still too early? Everyone... Kid, Kilik, Ox and even Black Star said that it's too early. That I need to wait at least a year. But... What if... We have dangerous way of life, don't we? What if one of us will die? What if we won't have other chance? I just want Maka to be happy... But..."_

"Soul?" Maka's voice broke into his thoughts "Soul, are you busy?"

"N-no, I'm not" the boy finally managed to put himself together "Do you need help?"

"Actually, yes. Can you come here for a second?" right after that Soul came into her room "Oh... that was fast"

"I was near" he came closer to her and smirked "And besides we don't have that big apartment. So... What help do you need?"

--At the same time, Black Star and Tsubaki apartment--

"Do you really think Soul is gonna propose to her today?" Tsubaki asked her meister.

"Well... That's what he said" the boy was trying to tie a necktie "But what about Maka? Did you girls ever talk about marriage?"

"Actually... Yes" Tsubaki helped the poor boy to manage with the necktie "And Maka didn't seem to me very enthusiastic when we asked if she want to marry Soul..."

"You mean..." Black Star even stopped looking for his shoes. He looked kinda shocked.

"I'm afraid, yes" the girl smiled with a sad smile "She won't accept his propose"

--Same day. Evening. Kid's mansion--

"Hello, guys!" Soul rose his hand and waved to his friends.

"Maka, you're looking great tonight! Happy birthday!" all of them congratulated her.

"Thanks, guys." Maka happily smiled and hugged each of them.

Meister was wearing a long dark purple dress. Her hair were untied. Soul was wearing a classic costume, but instead of white shirt he wore blue.

--A few hours later--

"Hey, Kid" Soul came closer to the young Shinigami.

"Soul? What is it?" the boy was choosing what to drink.

"Uh... Can I use your piano?" Evans asked nervously. A glass that was in Kid's hand fell to the floor and broke.

"S-sure..." he was somewhat shocked.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" the sound of broken glass caught attention of their friends.

"Nothing" Kid answered while Soul already made his way to the instrument.

Now almost all of guests were looking at him expectantly. Maka watched her partner with curiosity in her eyes. The boy sat on a bench in front of the piano and lifted a lid. Then his fingers carefully touched keys. A piece that he played was somewhat dark and filled with unknown to the general public emotions. But Maka perfectly knew its meaning. It was her favorite piece. Soul played it only twice to her. And each time was special. But she was curious why he decided to play it now.

When Evans ended his little concert he quietly stood up and walked to Maka trough silent crowd. The girl was smiling at him. When he came closer she hugged him.

"Thank you, Soul. It was beautiful" she gave him a slight kiss.

"Maka, I..." the boy was nervous. He took her right hand and kneeled on the one knee in front of her. Then he pulled out the blue box and opened it. Maka gasped at the sight of ring.

"_No... No, it can't be! It can't be real! He's not going to..."_

"Maka, I'm sorry, I'm not really good with words. I love you. We have been together for a long time. I... I can't imagine my life without you. So that's why I'm asking you: Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

The boy carefully put the ring on the one of her fingers and looked up (1). He saw her a little shocked face. Everyone froze at that moment. Everyone was waiting for her response.

"_Did... Did he really just proposed to me?! W-wait... It's too sudden! I can't... Was that why he was so nervous last days? Oh my god! This ring is so beautiful! He... I want to accept his propose but... What if we and up like my parents? No, Soul is not like that! But still..."_

Maka looked into his eyes. She saw hope in them. But there was something else. Desperation. And with every second it grew stronger.

"Soul, I..." she finally managed to say something. She met with his eyes again. It was showing a mix of emotions. But the hope was still there. The hope that she won't say 'No'.

Tsubaki gasped. She knew that all of that was bad idea. She knew that Maka isn't ready. Soul's heart will be broken...

But Maka's next words surprised everyone. Even herself.

"Soul, I will marry you"

It was necessary a few seconds for the boy to process her answer. He smiled and stood up. He still was holding her arm with the ring on it. Without words he placed another hand on her waist and kissed her. The audience bursted into applause. Soul let her right hand go and she twined her hands around his neck. At the same time the boy made the same with her waist. Their kiss grew deeper.

Finally they broke apart. Both of them were smiling to each other. It seemed that they forgot about all their friends who were standing around. It was only two of them.

* * *

So... Let me know what you think about it ^_^ And again: please, if you see any mistakes, tell me about them. I'm trying to improve my English.

(1) ok, one of my readers told me that the ring has to be on the different hand and finger. Sorry, I didn't know that before T_T ** Kashii Ai**, thank you very much)))


End file.
